Gumball and the School Sleepover
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are invited to their first school sleepover, and have to share a room with Rachel and Tobias. Gumball tells everyone a ghost story, and it scares Anais. Gumball calms the young rabbit down, and then all 5 of them went to sleep. Then Anais has a dream about the story Gumball told.


_**Before I begin this story, I have an announcement. So, do you remember that one story I published during Thanksgiving Break? Gumball Hurts Miss Simian? Well, if you've never read it, I'll get to what I'm trying to say. I mentioned a part from this fanfic that you're about to see in Gumball Hurts Miss Simian, and I'll be honest. I wrote Gumball and the school sleepover on Microsoft Word a year before I wrote Gumball Hurts Miss Simian on there, so yeah. I just made a little mistake by publishing Gumball Hurts Miss Simian first. With all that said, here's Gumball and the School Sleepover. Enjoy!**_

Gumball and the School Sleepover

One night Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Richard were at school. "Okay, kids, have fun at your first sleepover at school," said Richard.

"We will Dad," Gumball, Darwin, and Anais said together.

"Anais, are you sure you will be okay without Daisy?" asked Nicole.

"I'm sure. Any who, I do have Gumball and Darwin with me," Anais smiled.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I do have this teddy bear that my mom gave me when I was little," Nicole said, holding up a pink teddy bear with a yellow and pink flower on its tummy.

"I don't need a teddy bear!" Anais whined.

"Just feel its tummy," Nicole said, holding the bear closer.

Soon Anais felt the bear's tummy and she realized it was really soft. "It's soft, isn't it," Nicole smiled.

Anais nodded her head. "So do you change your mind now?" asked Nicole.

"Nope," Anais shook her head.

"Okay then, we'll pick you up in the morning," Nicole sighed.

"Goodbye, kids," said Richard.

"Bye Dad!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anais waved.

Soon Nicole and Richard left the room. "Let's see where we're sleeping tonight," Gumball smiled.

Soon Gumball, Darwin, and Anais went into Principal Brown's office. "Good evening, Wattersons," Principal Brown greeted.

"Principal Brown, where are we sleeping tonight?" asked Anais.

"I was just telling Rachel and Tobias the same thing. Gumball, Darwin, Anais, do you know Rachel and Tobias?" asked Principal Brown.

"We sure do!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anais grinned.

"They are your roommates for the night. You five will be sleeping in Mr. Small's room," said Principal Brown.

"Awesome!" the five said together.

Soon the kids went into Mr. Small's office. "Mr. Small isn't in here right now!" Tobias smiled.

"So?" Rachel and Anais asked together.

"We should tell ghost stories in here!" Darwin smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Why?" asked Anais.

"Anais, have you ever heard Miss Simian's ghost stories? If you have, then guess what? This place is haunted!" Gumball smirked.

"Alright!" Anais breathed. "Scare me!" she finished.

Here was the story Gumball told:

Once upon a time, there was a girl that went to school here, and one night, she was locked in the girls' bathroom with her friend, and two hours later, they found a way out, and the lockers were slamming by themselves, and there were ghosts and zombies everywhere, and the girls were never heard from again!

"AAAAAHHHH! Help me! Get me out of here! I can't survive this whole night!" Anais panicked.

"Honey, you're gonna have to stay here for the whole night," Tobias explained.

"But I think I'm too scared to sleep in here! I wanna go home already!" Anais said, tearing up.

Gumball and Darwin comfort Anais. "Sweetie! Come here!" cried Darwin.

Soon Gumball and Darwin gave Anais a hug. "It's okay, hun. Your big brothers are here for you, sweet pea," Gumball said, giving Anais a little kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," Anais said, starting to calm down.

12:00 MIDNIGHT…

"Gumball, Darwin, are you awake?" Anais asked, shining a light.

She said that 3 times before Gumball and Darwin woke up. "Gumball and Darwin!" she yelled.

"AAH! Anais! Don't scare us like that!" cried Gumball.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake," Anais said, apologetically.

"Well don't shine a flashlight at us! You made us think you were a police officer!" cried Darwin.

"Shut up, Darwin! Anais, what do you need?" asked Gumball.

"Let's discover this whole place! I had a dream about that ghost story, and I feel like there are ghosts in the janitor's closet," Anais explained.

"Did you find a way to unlock the door?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah! After I woke up from my dream, I remembered that I have a key that will open any door, so that's what we're gonna use," Anais grinned.

Soon they opened the door and then discovered the place. "Okay, so my dream begins in music class, when the music teacher wasn't in her room, and the piano was playing by itself," said Anais.

Soon they went into the music room, and the piano was all covered in cobwebs because the sleepover was a spooky theme. "I'm not afraid to touch it," Anais said with confidence.

Soon Anais started playing the piano. Then she heard footsteps coming by. "AAH! What was that?" she shrieked.

Gumball peeked out the door. "It's just Joe and Idaho. I think they just have to go to the bathroom," Gumball said, comforting Anais.

"Okay. Let's just get out of here before something goes wrong," Anais chuckled.

Soon everyone got out of the music room. "Where should we go now?" asked Darwin.

"To the cafeteria!" Anais shouted.

Soon they were in the cafeteria. "Okay, what is scary in here?" asked Gumball.

"In here, I dreamed that all of the foods in here were so gross, they were alive!" cried Anais.

"Okay then, let's go into the kitchen for proof," said Darwin.

Soon they went into the kitchen and everything was just sitting in the cabinets. "Okay, so there's nothing scary in here, so let's just go into the girls' bathroom like in the spooky story you told Gumball," said Anais.

"And how long will we stay in there for?" asked Darwin.

"Until 3 AM because they say that is the scariest time of night," said Anais.

3:00 AM…

"Okay Anais, according to my tablet, it is 3:00 AM, so what are we doing now?" asked Gumball.

"We're going to the hall," said Anais.

Soon they went into the hall. "Anais, what are we waiting for?" asked Gumball.

"We're going to stare at those lockers until we see them slam by their own," said Anais.

After waiting 5 minutes, the lockers started slamming on their own. "There is only 3 lockers slamming by themselves. I'm not scared yet," said Anais.

Soon all the lockers were slamming by their own. "AAH! This isn't what I was expecting! Let's get out of here!" Anais shrieked.

Soon the children ran off. "Where are we going now?" Gumball asked, panting.

"The janitor's closet!" Anais shouted.

Soon they were in the janitor's closet. Then Anais started looking around. "Anais, what are you doing?" asked Darwin.

"I'm just looking," said Anais.

While Anais was "looking", she noticed a bucket that Rocky uses to mop and noticed the cleaning solution. After looking at that, Anais swabbed some of the cleaning solution, and showed it to the boys. "What's that?" asked Darwin.

"Ectoplasm," Anais whispered.

"Cleaning solution," Gumball corrected both of them.

While the three were staring at the cleaning solution, a ghost came out of the vent and Darwin was the only one who saw it. "I wouldn't turn around," Darwin told Gumball and Anais.

Anais decided to turn around and saw the ghost. "AAH! Gumball, let's go! There's a ghost in here!" Anais wailed.

Soon the children started running and didn't noticed the hole that Rocky made with his chemical stuff that one day. Since they didn't notice the whole, they fell in it and died. After that, Anais woke up and screamed. "Anais, what's the matter?" asked Darwin.

"Oh! Thank God it was just a dream!" Anais said, hugging Darwin.

"Well you woke up just in time. It's morning!" Gumball smiled.

Soon Nicole and Richard came to pick the children up. "Hi kids. How was your first sleepover at school?" asked Nicole.

So during the ride home, Anais was telling everyone about the dream she had the night before.

THE END!


End file.
